


Mending Hands

by Arcus_Fox



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcus_Fox/pseuds/Arcus_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi gets hurt. Not badly, but enough to land her in the hospital. She has some time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Hands

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on this site. I really like this pairing. Cough, I need more of this pairing.

Light flittered through the blinds at the window. The sun peeked from a bed of clouds.  
She laid there, on the hospital bed, not moving much. The pillows were too thin, and the white sheets were too cold.

Staring off into the distance, the pink haired woman pursed her lips. Vi huffed.

“I’m fine, you know? I don’t need this” She said, while gesturing to her leg.  
‘I don’t need any of this, I never have before’ she thought.

“Don’t be childish Vi, this is to ensure your fast recovery” replied the dark haired woman. This was her partner, her boss, her maybe friend.

Vi fiddled with her fingers, cracking them. She rubbed her knuckles. Small cuts littered her whole body.  
“Fine, but you should be out there looking for the son of a bitch we were close to catching”  
She looked at Caitlyn expectantly.

Caitlyn met the stare with a raised eyebrow. “We have the bots tracking him down, but I doubt we’d have to wait much since you left quite an impression on him” she replied.  
“You mean his broken nose was impressed with my fist?” Vi inquired.

“I was referring to the dislocated shoulder. Maybe a broken arm. He can’t go too far without seeking help” Caitlyn replied smoothly.

“Ah, well…” Vi trailed off and looked away. She started to form a fist before opening it again. They felt naked without her gloves. Light. Airy.  
Vulnerable

“Your hands don’t need attention, do they?” Caitlyn asked, observing the motion. Her brows furrowed.  
A silent pause.

“No it’s not that” Vi started.  
“Then what’s bothering you?” Caitlyn pressed.

Vi sighed, tired from the day’s events. Her shoulders ached. 'Is this what being still feels like?'

“It’s just that I never had someone wait for me when I get hurt. Wait for me in my room, like this. It’s… weird, you know?”  
'I’m usually alone’ she thought sadly.

Caitlyn’s expression softened.  
“Oh”  
Vi gripped the sheet. Looking down. 

“Yeah, whatever. Guess I’m stuck in this room with this cast” A beat passes.  
“How long am I stuck here, anyways?” She asked.  
“Not long”  
“Am I gonna have to use crutches? Cause man, is that gonna be a drag”  
“Yes. But I’ll take you home and you can rest there”  
“Let me guess, unpaid vacation?”  
“Hmm, not exactly”  
“Then what?”  
“I’ll arrange for a few files to be dug up from the archive. You will read those.”  
“Aww Caitlyn, homework?”  
“It’s research. You’ll be able to learn a few things. No foot patrols”  
“Okay”

A shy smile briefly appeared on Vi’s face. Caitlyn turned to look at her.  
“We’re partners, you know? We’re meant to look out for each other” Caitlyn replied. She reached out to hold the same sheet.  
Vi looked up at her and blinked. “Yeah, ok… Yeah”.

Their eyes connected and searched the other for any discomfort.  
Vi found nothing but openness. A small smile crept on her face.

“I’ll get better though. I’ll be running in no time, eh?” she smiled more playfully.  
“If you take it easy for now, you could dear.” Caitlyn rolled her eyes half-heartedly.  
Their fingers brushed.  
The sun splayed orange hues on the horizon.


End file.
